warframefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Spectre (Tenno)
:For its gear, see Specter (Gear); for the enemy, see Tenno Specter. Specters are AI-controlled replicants of a Tenno, summoned with Specter (Gear). These Specters act autonomously from the player, and can provide support by engaging enemies with their weapons and Warframe powers. There are four ranks of Specters, scaled with their strengths and power, namely Vapor, Phase, Force, and Cosmic. Specters can be customized with any Warframes and weapons that the player owns, allowing for a wide range of versatility in Specter loadouts. A Specter is crafted from the Foundry by copying the player's current loadout, and you must have the required Conclave score in order to build them. Their loadout is not affected by the original's mod loadout upon creation, instead they possess the base statistics of their weapons and Warframe and scales the value according to their level. i.e. putting a 85% critical chance Soma to your Specter template will not reflect the original's Soma, instead it will possess the base statistics, which is 30%. Notes *Specters are spawned from silver balls similar to those used by Vauban's skills. This allows Specters to be spawned at a desired spot by throwing the ball to that location. **Specters cannot spawn if the Specter Ball is thrown to an out-of-bound place, e.g: behind a container, at the corner of the hallway. *Only a single Specter per player can be active at any time during a mission. Attempting to summon a second Specter will result in the previously active Specter being killed when the second one spawns. *Specters will always teleport to a player if left behind far enough. *Specter kills do not share affinities to any members of the teammates' weapon, thus it is not recommended to use them if you are trying to level your equipment. *Specters are affected by the Rejuvenation Aura, but not by any healing abilities such as Blessing nor can they pick up Health Orbs. **Ancient Healers under Mind Control or Shadow Ancients can heal Specters. *Specters can revive other presently downed Specters, but cannot do so to a teammate. *Specters have different behavior towards different kinds of weapons. **Specters using Castanas will only detonate the grenade when the substance limit has been reached. They will however detonate the Penta's grenades when it is in proximity of an enemy. They aim the weapon so as to try to hit the enemy with the projectile. It does not seem that Specters are affected by self-inflicted damage due to close proximity detonation. **Specters cannot use charge-based weapons properly, as they will never charge their weapons completely and depending on the weapon, will shoot uncharged projectiles (Lanka, various bows) or not fire at all (Ogris). *Specters spawn with half of their total energy and can regenerate energy on their own. However, they cannot gain energy through any other means. **Energy Leech Eximus can quickly deplete any energy they have stored. Tips *The Auto-Install function in the Upgrade section of the Arsenal will often create loadouts that have the highest possible amount of Conclave points for a particular weapon or Warframe. This can be used to create loadouts that will satisfy the 1800 Conclave Point requirement for Cosmic Specters. *It is possible to revive your Specter if it hasn't bled out yet. However, a single blow will be lethal to the downed Specters, use caution when reviving. *A Specter's melee is far more deadly than its rifles. i.e: Whilst rifles requires several shots to kill an enemy, melee will often kill the enemy quicker. Some mods put on primary or secondary weapons thus may not always apply, depending on the Specter type. *Specters prefer to closely guard you, and rarely move out of close range to take on enemies itself, thus a specter never chooses to melee the enemies out of range. *Specters have instantaneous pinpoint accuracy, for this they benefit greatly from using sniper rifles even at long range. **This is untrue for non-hitscan weapons as the targeting AI is not calibrated to moving target (will miss most of the time). Putting any non-hitscan weapon is not recommended. Trivia *Specters do not lose shield or health after life support runs out in Survival missions. *Specters are not affected by the Shield loss from Cryogenic Leakage. * Specters are not affected by the No Shields challenge of Nightmare Mode. *Each Specter type can be visually distinguished from each other via their color: **Vapor Specters have an bronze energy glow. **Phase Specters have a silver energy glow. **Force Specters have a golden energy glow. **Cosmic Specters have a white energy glow, with thin rings emanating out of them *Before their release, specters were referred to as Bronze, Silver, Gold and Platinum specters, matching their current color distinctions. * Due to Specters being AI, the Dera isn't pinpoint accuracy on them, instead, it has some deviation per shot, much like a Crewman, altough the fire rate and overall damage output is still that of a players' Dera. Bugs *Specters are not bound by normal ammo limitations due to being AI. This manifests in phenomenon like firing multiple shots with a Tigris beyond its two round magazine at full-auto. *Specters may be labeled as "Phantoms" to players who did not cast the hologram, perhaps due to lag or hidden code where Specters may have been originally called Phantoms. *Specters may occasionally get stuck or hung over in such out-of-bounds place, like behind containers or trapped in obstacles. Leaving behind the stuck Specter will eventually cause it to respawn near the player who spawned it. Media GamesWise GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL Pokemon edition - Warframe Short Warframe Tenno Specters See Also *Tenno Specter, the AI-controlled enemy version.